The Digitrix: Dreams in Digital
by Headhunter2k6
Summary: Post-Revolutions. At last, the war against the machines is over, marking the end of the Matrix. Yet the ending of the Matrix can only lead to newer and better things for Zion... at least one would think. R&R!
1. Epilogue

**Title: Digitrix, the: Dreams in Digital**

**Author: Seph2k2**

**Rating: T (Sci-fi action violence, language and some implied sexual conduct)**

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I DO NOT, in any way, sahpe, or form, own the rights to the Matrix or it's contents. They belong to the Wachowszki brothers**. **I'm just using them for this story.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The beginning of the 23rd century, the year 2205, marked the beginning of a new revelation. A revelation that will change the course of history... forever.

It was the year 2205, just two years after the war against the machines had ended, and peace had finally been restored to Zion. They thought the worst had been far over...

...But they were wrong. A new Matrix has been unveiled, ready to reflect on the oh-so-dismal, hate-filled pasts of it's predecessors, including Neo, whose raging final bout with Smith ended in a stalemate. Whether they realize it or not, an eye is upon them, seeking down and destroying all that they love, all that they've ever lived for, and it's only a matter of time now in which the agony shriveling up from inside of it shall suffice. Whose eye is it? The answers are coming...

...And Morpheus shall receive the first taste of it's reality...

**OCC: I've been real busy with fanfiction lately that I've begun to grow displeased with the lack of enthusiasm for my works, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would please read my story(s), and review them. Remember, I will review your story(s) if I find them intriguing, or if you be nice and review mine (basically a "return-the-favor" type deal). Any constructive criticism on how I could make my story better is allowed, and even encouraged, so don't be afraid to let your opinions be known!**


	2. Smith Proposal

**Chapter 1: Smith Proposal**

Morpheus is dreaming. He is walking upon a dark part of the city prior to a brief-yet-critical meeting with the Oracle. Suddenly, he hears a nearby phone ringing. He slowly walks up to the phone, trying to pick it up, until suddenly, from out of nowhere, an Agent appears and pops up right beside the nearby phone, with a vengeance.

"Who the hell are you?" Morpheus asked insincerely.

"Smith," the rather familiar face implied. "At your service."

"Are you an Agent?" Morpheus asked once again, this time, hoping for a specific answer.

"Not anymore," Smith replied. "You see, I'm no longer plugged, but that's beside the point. The bottom line is, I've come for one thing, and one thing only."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Morpheus asked unkindly.

"I'm here because...," Smith paused at the site of more Smiths appearing all around him.

"We need to father data from you," a Smith clone induced just as more and more started to appear everywhere.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop it," remarked another passionately.

"Well, I can damned well try!" Morpheus sneered angrily.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Smith unkindly suggested.

Morpheus, wasting no time now, quickly runs towards the fence in an attempt to escape the Agents stronghold, but countless more Smiths encircle Morpheus slowly but surely, putting him at an impasse and thus, preventing any sudden escape attempt, be it futile or not futile, he still wouldn't pass on any further.

"This is a losing battle you're fighting," Smith imposed. "We're going to gather data from you, whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it," Morpheus sneered. "And it sure as hell won't be happening!"

"Oh, we'll just see about that!" Smith endured.

Morpheus, while slowly begin trapped in the circle of Smiths covering every block of room or space to go or trout off to, runs toward a dark ally that was left virtually empty... for the time being, only to be greeted upon by another Smith clone. Morpheus sees his escape rout, however, and it came rising just above his head...

A ladder. Morpheus began to climb it, as quickly as he possibly could, in a losing attempt, as a nearby Agent grabs his leg just as he was climbing up it, thus stopping him dead in his tracks.

"We can make this really easy," Smith calmly inhaled. "Or we can make this really hard. Either way, you can't resist us, Morpheus. It is an inevitable situation you're facing here. Give it up while you've still got the chance!"

"No!" Morpheus upheld aggravatingly.

Morpheus, having wasted his time with the wave of Smiths, then gave the Smith copy who had presently been grabbing him a sheer kick to the head, and quickly pulled out his Desert Eagle handgun, thus began shooting at the Smith, who managed to easily dodge each of his shots one-by-one and with the quick of ease, yet causes a sudden yet needed distraction, and Morpheus is thereon in set free of the Agents grasp, his foot released from the grazing palm of his hand.

"You can try to avoid us all you want," Smith threatened. "But in the end, you'll die trying to oppose us. I guard-damn-tee it!"

The Smiths then began to shoot at Morpheus-each using Desert Eagles of their own-as he begins to climb the ladder, who is shot several times on the way up, but manages to make it all the way to the top, safely but not soundly, as he is confronted by several adjoining Smiths as he reaches the very rooftop.

"You're about to fall off a tall roof," Smith precautioned, feeding at his attention. "If I were you right about now, I would just give it up."

"Well, you're not me!" Morpheus snarled in an in-your-face type fashion.

Morpheus, being put in a bind far beyond his reeks of control, does the unthinkable, and takes a breathtaking leap off the rooftop of the 3-story-tall building, and suddenly found an alternate escape rout...

_RING! RING! RING!_

Suddenly the phone had been ringing. This was it... it had been now or never, one or the other. Desperately needing help, he calls the lookout for help as he approaches the ringing phone, in a futile attempt... Smith made clear that the phone had already been tapped.

"Oh, and did I ever mention that no one can help or save you this time?" Smith forewarned. "The tables have turned and you are trapped. We could've settled a truce, but you, like an idiot, chose the hard way out: death. And now that's what you're going to get!"

Morpheus was being cornered at virtually all angles by a countless swarm of Smiths, not leaving a single foot of breathing room as they began to approach him once more, with a purpose. Being in the inevitable situation that he was in presently, he had been left with no other choice but to stall frozen where he was, giving in to the Smith's, being in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the wrong people. As a real shock, a Smith grabbed him upholdingly, as he is "suffering the consequences" so to speak as he stands there, dying a slow, painful and exotic death, as he was in the middle of being "acquired" by the hand that grabbed him, which would turn him into a Smith himself by the end of it. All of this began taking place, until...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Morpheus screeched loudly, at the top of his lungs.

He suddenly wakes up...


End file.
